A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flat bed scanner which incorporates removable digital storage media such as a floppy disk, disk drive or similar portable data storage media; a battery power supply; a central processing unit; a pivotal handle; an automatic document feed capability; and/or capability to output directly to a printer and/or to a television screen.
B. Related Application
This Application is related to and incorporates by reference all of the subject matter set forth in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,413, issued May 25, 1999 entitled “Contact Image Sensor Flatbed Scanner”.
C. Description of the Prior Art
Stand alone, flatbed scanners and portable, hand-held scanners are known. Also, use of a removable digital data storage device, such as a floppy disk, in conjunction with a digital camera is known, such as found in the Sony brand, Mavica digital camera. However, it is not known to include a central processing unit, removable storage media, portable capability, automatic document feed capability and/or the other stand alone features that are described herein as incorporated in a flatbed scanner.